


The Mystery of the Dog That Didn't Exist

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Dogs, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors never enjoy disappointing their readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Dog That Didn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #12 (Doyle vs. Dogs) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Doyle vs. Dogs. Toby notwithstanding, dogs got a raw deal in Sherlock Holmes Canon--shot, poisoned, thrown out windows, stung by jellyfish. feature a dog in your entry in some way (preferably without dying) from any incarnation of Sherlock Holmes--Redbeard, Gladstone, the Dog That Did Nothing, or even an honorary "dog" like Clyde the tortoise. Needless to say, Sherlock Hound stories count.

The bulk of our correspondence from children is for Holmes. I intercept them as much as possible, if only to avoid the petulant lament of "the days of the great criminal cases coming to an unworthy end."

But Holmes, unfortunately, is not the only one who disappoints them by refusing to find their missing pencils and pets.

I have lost count of the number of letters I have personally received from my younger audience who have read "A Study in Scarlet" and want more details of the bull pup I keep. I do not enjoy dashing their hopes by informing them it was not a loyal hound I spoke of that day at St. Bart's, but merely my revolver.


End file.
